A Day in the Life Of
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Just some drabble and weirdness after watching LOTS of Naruto. These are some examples of the different characters' events in a day. First is Kakashi. Please review!


Disclaimer: This is all a figment of your crazed imagination. ......Or mine. The jury is still out on it.

NOTE: Please be aware that these 'days' are not all designed to be placed around the same events. Arigatou.

Chapter 1: KAKASHI-SENSEI!

9:45-- The day begins. Kakashi wakes from his slumber as his _Come, Come Paradise_ falls from his chest when he raises. Reaching over, he turns off the alarm beside him, but accidentally breaks it in the process.

10:00-- Kakashi is still sleepy as he brushes his teeth and gets all his daily morning routines out of the way. He is determined to meet Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura at the designated place when he promised he would.

10:12-- His plans become a little delayed when he realizes he has no food left in his house. He forgot to go shopping. Sighing, the great ninja shrugs and looks around for anything that could ease the hunger in his tummy. He spots his pet goldfish in the corner.

10:27-- After spending all of fifteen minutes trying to hypnotise the goldfish into surrendering as food with his own Sharingan, he gives up. The goldfish is a strong opponent and Kakashi can not face him on an empty stomach. He resolves to come again later.

11:02-- After searching, Kakashi still can not find anything to soothe his hunger. Being weak already from the pain in his tummy, he knows he can not use the Sharingan again at it's full strength so he would be wasting more time finding an unsuspecting animal to make surrender.

11:10-- Almost to the middle of the village, he notices the time. There is only twenty minutes before he is supposed to meet up with his subordinates. In a brief mental battle, he decides he needs food first and they could wait.

11:15-- Kakashi spies Iruka in the village and smiles. Going down to meet him, he decides to mooch off of the Konohagakure Ninjitsu instructor.

11:17-- After minutes of pleading, Iruka still refuses.

11:18-- Kakashi beats up the instructor

11:19-- Kakashi is enjoying a nice bowl of ramen while Iruka lies in the middle of the street and "freed" of his money.

11:35-- Kakashi starts to head towards the assigned meeting place.

11:42-- The elite ninja is destracted by an advertisement for the new _Come, Come Paradise_ movie.

11:45-- Kakashi is taken away by the 'police' for loitering.

11: 57-- He escapes their hold. He could have done it much faster, but they let him take the poster.

12:20-- Kakashi arrives at the spot and finds out none of them are there.

12:21-- He goes looking for them.

12:26-- He finds them in a nearby Ramen & Miso resturaunt, eating their lunch. He hits them.

12:27-- They yell at him.

12:28-- He yells back.

12:29-- They cause a scene.

12:30-- They all get dragged to the middle of the village to see Lord Hokage 3rd for disturbing the peace.

12:33-- Lord Hokage hits them all in punishment and sends them on their way.

1:00-- They all commence their training. Kakashi commences his reading.

2:05-- Ninjas attack, wanting to prove their strength by defeating the elite shinobi.

2:05:15-- They are defeated.

2:11-- Kakashi serves snacks to them all.

2:15-- The silver-haired shinobi then says that they all need to learn a new art: to communicate with all the creatures in the forest.

2:16- 4:43-- Kakashi has them all practice this while he rounds up a gang of squirrels and chipmunks and various forest rodents to play Poker. The squirrels attack the chipmunks, Kakashi has no good cards and the groundhogs win by default.

5:00-- Kakashi sends his students home to rest and prepare for the next day.

5:30-- He is attacked by many on the way back to his residence, all intent on killing him. He wins.

6:12-- He is home in time to watch a cooking show and go to bed.

Conclusion: It is good to be an elite ninja.

Owari.

All right, I know that was kinda dumb. Gomen. It sounded good at first. But I still wanna know what others thought. Sometimes things I think aren't wonderful, people love. And vice-versa. It hurts more vice-versa, but what can ya do? Review, onegai!!!!!!


End file.
